Confusion with Harry
by GhostShip
Summary: Ok, this is my first story so be nice! Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione's perfection slips and her secret get's out! Or is her secret a rumor started by somebody jealous?

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and finally Ms.McGonagall said, "Class Dismissed!" Harry watched Hermione hurriedly get up, Hermione always was in a hurry! Why couldn't she just take different classes in different semesters and take the other classes in the other semester? But Hermione was alway's hung up on perfection.

Harry got up and chased after Hermione as usual and when he got up to her said, "Hey Hermione, where's Ron? I didn't see him in class." Hermione replied, "No, he's in bed sick with the flu." Harry's dissapointed sigh let out a loud breath of air. Hermione was thinking, "The only reason Harry want's Ron in class is so that he doesn't have to pay attention! All they do is sit there and talk...oh well, it's their grades." After that Hermione took off at a sprint after looking at her watch, yelling over her shoulder to Harry that she could not be late for class.

With that Harry set off to his classroom, dreading that he would actually have to listen Professor Binns's boring lectures! Life was so unfair Harry thought to himself.

**(A/N: I am not going to go through class unless something interesting happens.)**

After class Harry saw Hermione running into the bathroom crying. Harry walked to the door and was not sure what to do. After a minute he elbowed the door a crack and was yelling into the room, "Hermione? If anybody else is in there just, well, ummm, leave I guess, please?" After that three girls walked out of the bathroom and were starting at Harry as if they were unsure what the heck he was doing. After that he waited a minute, then started to walk into the bathroom slowly, then ran in and shut the door and locked it.

* * *

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry said and started walking toward the bathroom stalls and then he stopped. Next to him in the stall was Hermione. She came out and her eyes were red. 

"What's wrong?"-Harry said worriedly.

"I can't believe this!!! I'm head girl and I'm near perfection! How can they do this to me and they don't even know me???"-Hermione sobbed.

"Wait, slow down Hermione! What happened?"-Harry said calmly.

"Okay, after I sped up to get to class and left you behind in class people were looking at me and talking secretly and by the end of the class I couldn't stand it anymore!!! After class I asked one of the girls what was going on and I found out that there is a horrible rumor going around!"-Hermione

**(A/N: This rumor isn't one that was started about me in real life!)**

"What rumor was it Hermione?"-Harry said anxiously.

Haha! Cliffhanger! P Sorry, even though I am writing the second chappy I'm going to LEAVE you there!!! HAHA! Evilllllllllllll! Ok but anyway I have the time to write more but I like leaving people waiting! But anyway this is my first story so be NICE!!! I'll accept tips on how to write stories better! Oh yeah, if you want to hear more I need 2 reviews! I might be evil. Sorry the chapters are so short it's just that I don't like reading long long chapter's and I like to click every once in a while so that's why they are so short!


	2. Chapter 2, Hermione's Rumors

Chapter 2

"The rumor is that...well...erm...okay...It...errr-"-Hermione

"Hermione..."-Harry

"What?"-Hermione

"Spit it out!'-Harry

"Okay, the rumor was that-that-that I AM GOING OUT WITH MALFOY!!!!"-Hermione

"WHO STARTED IT?! HERMIONE!!!"-Harry

"IT'S A RUMOR! IT'S NOT TRUE!"-Hermione

"OH MY GOD! YEAH RIGHT!"-Harry

"You don't think anyone believes it do you???"-Hermione

"Who would believe that?!?! Everybody know's your the highest, smartest, classiest girl in school. No-one believes it!"-Harry

"Are you sure Harry?"-Hermione

"Hermione, anyone who believes that crap is stupid."- Harry

"Thanks Harry!"-Hermione

She wiped her tears then they went out into the hall and started for their dormitories. When they got there they went up to see Ron. Ron was a mess and so was his bed! His hair was all messed up and tissues were everywhere! Besides the mess they noticed Ron was in a peaceful sleep. They wrote him a letter telling him about everything that had happened so as not to wake him up. After that they went to Hermione's room and Harry did his homework which Hermione couldn't believe he was and Hermione was studying because she already did her homework. After that they went into Ron't dormitory and got him up to go eat dinner.

"Would you guy's just brink me something back?"-Ron

"Sure what do you want?"-Harry

"Soup and a sandwich please."-Ron

"Okay but just go back to bed, you look terrible!"-Hermione

After they left the room and when they were in the hall Malfoy stopped them right in their tracks. He thought that Hermione had actually started that rumor! How dumb was he??? Hermione just took it calmly and said, "Malfoy, I didn't start that rumor. Who ever did must be VERY dumb, besides, who would ever go out with _you?_" Harry couldn't stop laughing and Malfoy embarrassed at once ran off. Hermione glided in triumph all the way to the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry sat across from each other at the dinner table. Harry and Hermione laughed through dinner and laughed on their way through the hall but the laughing stopped Hermione asked a very very weird question that Harry wouldv'e never saw coming even if someone had told him to his face.

Sorry, another cliff hanger! I got several reviews! Thanks for the comments and tips! I have chapter 3 right here! (Pat's pocket) Your only going to get it if you give 4 reviews! Okay so I might be a ittle bit evil! Oh well if you want that story you better review! Sorry the chapters are so short it's just that I don't like reading long long chapter's and I like to click every once in a while so that's why they are so short!


	3. Chapter 3, Confusion

Chapter 3

"Ermmm...Harry, do you like me because ummm uhhhh I don't know what to think because we have been friends for a long time and you know...well...if you like me well I just don't know what to think anymore and if you did I don't know if I like you or Ron, uhhh...this probably sounds really weird but I just feel lonely..."

Harry just stared at Hermione, mouth wide open, jaw hanging, eyes wide, he said the only thing he could think of.

"Okay, I think we should go give Ron his food." With that, Harry started walking fast and Hermione kept his pace just to show she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. When they got to Rons dormitory, Ron was sitting there with his hands over his mouth because he was coughing vigouresly. Harry gave a low mumbling but Hermione couldn't hear what he said, it was just probably something about Ron's being sick anyway. After Harry gave Ron his food, he told Hermione and Ron that he had a load of homework to do and that he couldn't waist his time anymore. With that, Harry left the room and Hermione said that she had to go to, but Ron didn't mind, he ate and went right to sleep. Later that night, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione said. Harry's thoughts: What did she mean? How and where did she get the idea? I mean I do like her and Ron does to! I don't know what's going to happen if this...ahhhhhhhhhh, I can't think! Later Hermione couldn't believe herself! How could she of just said that to him like...like...she didn't even know what to say, she just flat out couldn't believe it! Well, she just couldn't keep thinking about that, she had to STUDY!

The next morning, Ron awoke to find his "sniffly sneezing" was gone. Ron was finally done with his cold! And then Ron noticed something, it was only 4:00 A.M.! Ron thought that since he had been sleeping so much that he couldn't sleep anymore, so he played Wizards Chess by himself. At about 5:00 A.M. he finally got back to bed.

At about 7:20 Ron, Harry, and Hermione met each other in the Great Hall to have breakfast. It was alittle quiete at first but then they were chatting as usual. But before they knew it it was 8:00, they had to go to class. They all dreaded it besides Hermione, she was always up-beat about school. Anyway the more the day passed and the closer school was getting close to be out Harry and Hermione kept both thinking and knowing that they would HAVE to talk about it. Hermione wondered why she had even said it in the first place and Harry was thinking that something was going to happen, something HAD to happen! And Ron not knowing anything about it was just impatient for the day to be over.

Hermione saw Harry walking down the hallway, he looked cute all hurried, and Ron, so cute when he's frusterated over home-work. Anyway, when Hermione brought herself back to reality she noticed they were standing right before her. Ron said"Well I have to go. Professor Lupin was especially hard on the homework today." Hermione and Harry waved good-bye and then Harry told Hermione that he wanted her to follow him, they had to talk. Hermione followed him up through the stair-cases and into the dormitory and Harry sat across from Hermione when she had set down at the homework table. Harry looked embarrassed but finally started talking and what he said you wouldv'e never saw coming...


End file.
